Maps
World templates are used as a base for players to build upon and are included in various Blocksworld sets within the store. Once purchased, the terrain can be used for building an infinite amount of times. Some templates are re-skins of previously released maps. Alien Planet & Desert Planet/Air Island The two maps named Alien Planet were first released with the sets 'Laser Blazers' and 'Hover Patrol' in August of 2013. The Laser Blazers skin starts with a Mars-like coloring, with the 'Hover Patrol' li n green and more Earth-like. Alien Planet is surrounded by space/sky rather than an ocean. The map also features a small rock loop in the center and several hidden areas. The 'Bundas' set, released in April of 2014, includes a variant called Desert Planet which is 10 times the width and length and 5 times the height of the original Alien Planet. It also includes thicker fog and is set in an endless ground plane, rather than floating in space. The Desert Planet was now referred to as the Air Island, since it looked very similar to where air passes through. Arctic Iceberg/Cold Island First released with the set 'Arctic Adventures' in December of 2013. By default the land in this world is surrounded by ice, instead of water. It also marks the first appearance of weather effects with snow falling from the sky. The ground is also textured with an ice material that makes it slippery. The ice and snow can be removed by using other terrain textures on the ground or by using the "No Texture" (Plain) decal on the sky and water. This map is really nice for making car races because it contains a nice, large road and huge slides that you can turn into jumps. Also, it was called the Cold Island. Block Streets First released with the set 'City Blocks' in May of 2014. This world features a 9x9 grid of immovable terrain tiles that can be textured with road decals and rotated to make a custom city layout. The island itself is relatively flat and is designed to allow builders to populate their cityscapes with separate terrain props, such as mountains, cliffs, and hills. Endless Expanse Along with Starter Island, Endless Expanse ''is one of the two terrains all users start the app with. It was released in September of 2014. The map is devoid of any real terrain geometry and goes on forever in all directions. The land can be turned to water by using either the water terrain texture to make it wavy, or the "No Texture" (Plain) decal on it to make it calm. Despite common belief, Endless Expanse is not infinite and has an edge, although it takes an extremely fast contraption to be able to reach the edge. Havoc Island/Continent Simultaneously released in March 2015 with the 'G.I. Joe Wolverine' and 'Cobra Rattler' sets. By far the largest terrain template at the time of release; this world contains desert, forrest, caves, and mountainous terrain. It was originally becoming Water Island and Earth Island. Instead, it now is the Continent from Dawn of Fire. Kingdom of Blockshire & Arctic Circle The ''Kingdom of Blockshire ''template was released with the 'Blockshire Heroes' set in November of 2013. ''Arctic Circle, a re-skin which includes ice and snow, was released in December 2014 with the set 'Frozen Frontiers'. Land of Oz Land of Oz ''was released with the set 'The Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return' in February 2014. A very detailed world, it takes cues from the 2014 movie of the same name. The map is divided into two regions, each with a partially constucted castle. The''Wicked Witch/ Jester's area of the map turns the sky dark when the camera is within that region. The sky in this template also features moving clouds and a sun. The water is colored green to match one of the rivers in the movie. Changing the water to land with a terrain texture can turn this map into a great racing circuit. Starter Island/Blockster Bay/Plant Island Starter Island/Blockster Bay is available to all users from the start. It contains bridges, water, a little mountain and a loop road. It's the most frequently used world and the most free for new builders. The name was changed from Starter Island to Blockster Bay in the Dinosaurs of Nakolia Update. It was also called the Plant Island, which was given when the MSM update came up. Asteroid Alley map, sorry. Released with the second Star Rangers set the pincer, the second major one, the valley consists of Blockster Bay, except there is no ocean or bridge, and it is completely colored brown with a crater-like texture all over it. Around it are frozen, brown asteroids, that you cannot buy in the Store, and is exclusive to the map. It and Ice Moon are the two maps in the game to ever have a low gravity feature; the Weather Block cannot do this on other maps. Ice Moon Alpha Like Asteroid Alley, this was released with the second Star Rangers major set. This time, however, the entire map takes place on a cyan moon with most places icy and the feeling of being very cold, hence the name Ice Moon. The skybox features Jupiter, as if the moon were a life-habitable version of Europa. It, and Asteroid Valley are the two maps in the game to ever have a low gravity feature; the Weather Block cannot do this on other maps. Though it is very unique, it is yet another map that has the same terrain as the “Havoc Island“ world. Gallery Notes/Trivia * If one were to count Endless Expanse as an actual map, it would be the largest map, with Havoc Island in second place. * Havoc Island is the largest map, if Endless Expanse is not a true map. * The Land of Oz is the first and only map that can change an ambience when a camera is in a place. Category:Maps